Patent Document 1 discloses a rocker arm which is provided in a valve gear of an internal combustion engine and disposed between a cam and a valve. The rocker arm has two ends one of which has a valve abutment part (a first end) abutting against a stem end of the valve and the other of which has a supported part (a second end) abutting against an upper end of a lash adjuster, and a roller brought into contact with the cam is provided in a middle part of the rocker arm so as to be rotatable. When the roller is pressed by the rotating cam, the rocker arm is caused to rock with the upper end of the lash adjuster serving as a substantial fulcrum. With this, the valve abutment part presses the valve, whereby the valve can be opened and closed.